A Misaimed Question
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Post fic. It was supposed to be a funny, weird question but the interpretation wasn't that appealing to two of them at least. And funnily the resulting tension ended at the expense of the same two.


**Author Note**

A very crazy and funny idea. Actually I was in the same situation somehow. I am not sure about the category so I put the twins hehe even though Kouichi and Izumi look good as main characters…

Anyway enjoy and tell me your opinions. I'd better go and study for tomorrow's final exam. Ouch.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course. Not exactly...**

* * *

><p>'So?'<p>

The five boys exchanged confused looks after few minutes of silence. A silence that answered their female friend's previous question.

Izumi raised an eyebrow at them without bothering to remove her wide grin. It was tempting to see their confusion at a rather weird and in a way funny question.

Takuya scratched his chin in deep thinking and repeated the question or more precisely the riddle Izumi had given them. It was one of their frequent meetings in the Spring break. The delicate breeze brushed their thoughts interestingly as they gathered under their favorite tree.

The riddle was kinda strange yet it seemed rather effective as Izumi managed to throw all of them in a thoughtful silence, saving the group from another good-for-nothing fighting between Kouji and Takuya as both of them forgot the initial reason for the quarrel .

'Come on guys. It is not chemistry.' she said in apparent amusement.

Receiving a glare from a very confused Takuya, she repeated it quietly, increasing his annoyance, 'There was a girl who fell in love madly with a handsome guy who she saw in her mother's funeral. However, she didn't even know his name or anything about him. After few days, she killed her sister. Why do you think?'

The first one to react had been Kouichi who gasped mentally at the murdering idea. His younger twin looked at him in concern then when he noticed the thoughtful look on his face, he prevented himself from asking. Kouji had to smile at himself at the scene. It was interesting to see his brother, thinking on something different than his studies or their daily problems.

'Maybe because her sister knows him and didn't tell her.' The eldest answered suddenly as the other four boys looked at him in annoyance for interrupting their train of thoughts, receiving a puzzled 'What?' from him and a shrug from Izumi who answered shortly, 'Maybe. No answer is wrong.'

'Oh come on Izumi. This is ridiculously stupid. How could we know? If there is no right or wrong answer what the hell is the point in this question' Takuya whined after failing to think about something different than Junpei's. She simply ignored him, looking at Tomoki who answered in uncertainty, 'Maybe her sister was dating him or something and she got angry at her. You know jealousy?'

'Maybe.'

Kouji thought silently before answering indifferently, 'Maybe she loved him somehow and he ended up with her sister.'

Her smile widened as she answered in a very annoying ,'Maybe.' She looked at the elder twin who was slightly frowning and asked in curiosity, 'What do you think the reason is, Kouichi?'

The direct question startled him as Kouji blinked at him in worry,' Nii-san. Is something wrong?'

Kouichi blushed at the increasing attention he was getting from them and muttered that nothing was wrong, earning an interested grin from the blonde and a worried look from his twin.

He raised his head and said quietly,' Maybe so she could see him again.'

Three surprised pair of eyes looked at him and silently asked for explanation before Kouji gasped in an interested realization as it sank,' Yeah. I mean she saw him in her mother's funeral so if she killed her sister, she might see again.'

Takuya chuckled nervously, 'Well that is a crazy thinking but strangely possible. I mean who would fell in love with someone in a mother's funeral and without even asking for a name.'

'So. Is it the right answer?'Tomoki asked Izumi who was shifting anxiously.

'Well. It is… umm. You see. It is just.' She stuttered nervously as she became the new centre of focus.

'Don't tell me you don't know the answer?'Takuya groaned,' You made me feel stupid when I couldn't come with answer.'

'You don't need a reason to feel stupid, goggle-head.'

'Oh shut up, Kouji. '

'Stop it you two. If you didn't fight, she wouldn't come with whatever question she gave us to silence your annoying bickering.' Junpei pointed out, taking a bite from his chocolate bar. It wasn't his actually. Tomoki brought few bars from their home to the picnic. Even after two years of their adventure, he couldn't get rid of his addiction to chocolate.

'Actually, the answer wasn't meant to be right or wrong,.' Izumi stated calmly.

'Yeah, you told us that.' Kouji interrupted her rudely. He didn't appreciate the pointless question anyway besides who needs the reminder of a crime in such a clear, warm day. Kouichi didn't seem to like it but didn't say anything.

'Normally. I mean normal people would answer it with normal answer like the jealousy reasons however…etto the most acceptable answer, 'She looked worriedly at Kouichi and completed slowly,' is for those who are familiar with crimes or weird ideas.'

Silence.

'That is ridiculous.' Kouji growled at her angrily. 'How could you even come of such question. That is simply crazy.'

She flinched at his raged tone, 'I didn't mean anything. It was a funny question and in fact I just wanted to restore the peaceful atmosphere of our picnic. 'She put her hands on her hips and muttered, 'I never thought that you would take the question, seriously. I wanted to change the topic nothing more…but.' She paused,' I assumed that it would be fun to play it here. Someone had asked me the same question and it was hilarious to know the interpretation.'

'She didn't mean any harm, Kouji. Seeing us thinking deeply for once must be interesting. May be that is why she didn't change the topic after we calmed down.' Takuya defended Izumi, seeing how ashamed she was.

He shouldn't even give the stupid realization any attention. Kouji sighed and sat in his previous place with suppressed anger. It wasn't her fault. It should be something funny but…

He glanced at his elder brother and mentally slapped himself at the way he reacted towards Izumi's interpretation.

Kouichi didn't comment or even looked at them, knowing how worried their looks at him were.

'Nii-san?'

'Umm'

Kouji came closer, knelt in front of him and touched his shoulders, 'Kouichi. Do not think too much about it. I mean you must be reading many mystery stories lately, that is why you answered it that way. Besides I have somehow completed the answer.'

'I am sorry!' Izumi apologized then whispered,' Some of my classmates answered like you and we were laughing at the realization. I didn't think about it. I thou-'

'It is allright.' Kouichi smiled slightly and raised his head,' I am the one who should apologize. I ruined it.'

'Quit it!'Kouji hissed before grapping his shoulders tightly and forcing him to look at his eyes. 'You didn't do anything wrong. It was a stupid question with a crazy and damned right answer. I swear I thought for a second about the same answer.'

'Kouji.'

'Please, nii-san.' Kouji's voice softened as he smiled at his twin kindly, 'It has been long time gone. 'All of them knew what he meant. 'I don't like to see you, faking a smile, or frowning. It doesn't seem right for you.'

Kouichi blinked before Kouji added,'You look much gentler and cuter with a sweet, real smile. Leave the frowns to me.'

'He is right.' Junpei grinned and looked at Izumi who was feeling better, 'And don't think about apologizing, Izumi.'

Kouichi smiled softly and nodded as Kouji released him and flashed a satisfied smile at him. It has been long time since what happened in the digital world. He shouldn't ruin the present because of what is supposed to be long time forgotten and forgiven.

'Kouji. Did you call him cute?'Takuya asked with a mocking, raised eyebrow.

'W-What? I didn't. I mean I did because it is true and stop laughing, Takuya!'A very embarrassed Kouji shouted at his best friend. However, instead of silencing his laughter, they were joined with the rest of the groups' amused laughter.

Except Kouichi who was blushing and mentally laughing along with them at his flushed brother.

'Come on. He is his twin. They have the same face. But I doubt that Kouji would let anyone call him 'cute'. ' Izumi said between the others' snickers . She paused and looked at the embarrassed and an adorably looking Kouichi before adding as an afterthought, ' And Kouji has every right to call him cute.'

Well. That triggered a soft growl and a mental roll eye from an embarrassed Kouji. And an even redder blush from Kouichi.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Yeah. Nothing is wrong in calling someone cute if there is not other reason for that except that <em>that<em> person is...cute. I mean personally, I don't feel it wrong and for brothers, it could never be wrong .

This question is a way to examine criminals or somehow mentally sick people or even those with evil plans AND wide imagination that lead them to interesting interpretations. Interestingly,my sister and close people I know answered gave Kouichi's answer. Simply, it seemed the only logical answer to me. If you answered it somehow differently then(like the gang), you are really innocent^.^" but I doubt it *evil inner laugh*. I mean usually authors are evil enough in planning things hehe.


End file.
